


Loving At Lunchtime

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Delilah-Rae and Francine make love.RP Fic.





	Loving At Lunchtime

Francine had smiled even as she moved to let them both into her home. She had shut and locked the door behind them, pulling Delilah-Rae closer and kissing her gently. 

"So... lunch then playtime or playtime then lunch?"

Delilah-Rae murred.

"Which would you prefer?"

"Your choice."

"Well...I am rather hungry."

"Well then, lunch is in the kitchen..."

Delilah-Rae smiled and went into the kitchen. Francine smiled, pulling a seat out for her as she entered the kitchen. 

"Sit."

Delilah-Rae did as she was asked. Francine smiled, bringing the food to the table. Delilah-Rae ate her food. Francine had eaten her food, smiling softly at Delilah-Rae once they finished, moving around the table to offer Delilah-Rae her hand. Delilah-Rae took her hand. Francine had smiled, leading her to the bed. 

"Sit, then lie back for me sweetness."

Delilah-Rae did as she was asked. Francine had smiled, slowly undressing first her lover then herself, moving to kneel over her and kiss her softly. 

"My girl."

Delilah-Rae purred and kissed back. 

"Happy Sweetpea?"

"Yes."

"More?"

"Ooooo yes please."

"You sure baby?"

"Yes, yes."

Delilah-Rae mewed needily. Francine smiled, half-tempted to tease before running her hands up and moving to cup and tease Delilah-Rae's breasts. Delilah-Rae mewled loudly. 

"Mmm, like that gorgeous?"

"I love it...."

"More?"

"Yes please."

Francine smiled and slowly kissed and licked her way lower. Delilah-Rae was soon panting heavily. Francine purred, moving to lightly suckle on her clit. Delilah-Rae bucked and squealed at this. Francine smiled, moving to lick at her, soon setting a fast and slightly demanding pace. Delilah-Rae was soon on the point of climax. 

"Come for me sexy girl."

Delilah-Rae mewled loudly and came apart.


End file.
